Sapphire Blue World
by ELFightSJ
Summary: Hanya untuk mereka yang bermimpi dan percaya/I believe/Super Junior


**Sapphire Blue World**

Pejamkan matamu…

Nikmati setiap detik kesunyian yang kau miliki

Lembutkan hatimu

Hapus amarahmu

Bayangkan kebahagian yang selama ini kau dambakan

Bermimpilah…

Berharaplah…

Setitik cahaya datang…mengikis sisi gelap hatimu

Membawamu terbang…

Mengembara melintasi waktu…

Buka perlahan matamu

Lihatlah betapa indahnya langit

Bintang yang menggantung berpendar cerah

Gantungkan impianmu setinggi bintang yang mampu kau lihat

Ulurkan tanganmu ke atas….raih mereka

Walau hanya sebuah mimpi…

Walau itu mustahil….

Walau itu hanya sebuah kepura-puraan…

Raih mereka….

Lalu…tersenyumlah….

Pejamkan matamu…

Yakinkan hatimu…

Mantapkan langkahmu…

Perlahan…rapalkan sebuah kalimat…

_'I believe…'_

Dan…

Selamat datang di Sapphire Blue World!

Hanya untuk mereka yang memiliki mimpi dan percaya….

**Sapphire Blue World**

**Super Junior's fanfiction**

**Genre:**

**Friendship/Adventure/Fantasy**

**Rated:**

**T**

**Disclaimer:**

**Super Junior © God, SMent, Their Family, ELF, Their Self**

**Warning:**

**Typo, OOT, AU, OC, OOC, etc.**

**Summary:**

**_Hanya untuk mereka yang bermimpi dan percaya_**

**Happy reading yeorobun !**

"Hanya untuk mereka yang memiliki mimpi dan percaya…", Sungmin tersenyum meremehkan saat membaca deretan kalimat pada buku usang ditangannya.

"Ne…apa hyung tidak percaya?", Henry menatap kakaknya dengan mata bulatnya yang tampak sangat lucu.

"Mimpi?", untuk beberapa detik kesedihan terpancar dari mata rubahnya, namun langsung hilang dan terganti dengan tatapan meremehkan, "Mimpi hanya untuk bocah kecil sepertimu…".

"Mwo?"

"Ne…lagipula…ini hanya dongeng murahan. Siapa saja bisa membuat kalimat seperti itu eoh?"

"Hyung!", Henry beranjak dari tempat tidur Sungmin.

BRAKKKK

"Aku membencimu hyung!", teriakan Henry terdengar sampai ke dalam kamar Sungmin, Sungmin hanya berdecih.

"Dasar bocah!"

BRUKK

Sungmin menghempaskan tubuhnya kasar, 'Liburan yang buruk', batinnya menerawang langit-langit kamar, 'Tidur bukanlah pilihan yang buruk'.

_Pejamkan matamu…_

_Nikmati setiap detik kesunyian yang kau miliki_

_Lembutkan hatimu_

_Hapus amarahmu_

"Arrggghhhhhhhh", Sungmin mengacak rambutnya kesal. Rentetan kalimat yang tadi dibacanya kembali terngiang di kepalanya. Entah kenapa rangkaian kalimat itu tidak mau berhenti mengusik tidurnya.

"Hahhhh…..", Sungmin meraih segelas air di meja nakasnya, meneguknya kasar sebelum meraih smartphone yang sedari tadi diabaikannya.

"10 panggilan tak terjawab dan 27 pesan masuk? Woah..", lipatan tipis terlihat di dahinya, "Ada apa dengan mereka eoh? Tidak seperti biasanya…"

**From: Eomma**

**Minnie-ya, apa kau dan Henry sudah sampai di Ilsan?**

'Sejak kapan kau peduli?'

**From: Eomma**

**Kenapa teleponnya tidak diangkat chagi? Apa kalian belum sampai?**

'Heh…memang siapa yang peduli?'

**From: Appa**

**Sungminnie, kenapa teleponnya tidak diangkat? Kami hanya ingin tahu keadaan kalian…**

'Kenapa kalian tidak telepon Henry saja eoh? Tsk!'

**From: Zhoumi**

**Hyung, apa kalian sudah sampai? Aku akan menyusul kalian besok! Lee eomma berpesan, telepon dia nanti malam ^_^**

'Mwo?'

**To: Zhoumi**

**Sudah. Besok? Tidak datang pun lebih baik :p Aku tidak janji punya waktu untuk itu**

"Hah? Sejak kapan? Sejak kapan kalian peduli padaku eoh?", Sungmin bisa merasakan sudut matanya basah, "Sejak kapan keberadaanku penting di mata kalian?".

Sungmin memejamkan matanya, membiarkan setetes air mata menelesak melalui sudut matanya. Perlahan dia membuka matanya, melirik buku usang yang tergeletak di atas meja nakasnya. 'Sepertinya Henry meninggalkannya…', batinnya sementara tangannya terulur untuk meraih buku itu. Diusapnya pelan buku itu, "Apa…aku boleh bermimpi?"

Angin bertiup agak kencang, memainkan helaian rambut blonde milik Sungmin. Sungmin menyipitkan matanya, perlahan dia beranjak turun dari tempat tidurnya. Kakinya menuntunnya untuk medekat ke arah jendela, masih dengan buku dongeng di tangannya.

BRAKKK

Sungmin memejamkan matanya menikmati sapuan angin pada tubuhnya. Sudut bibirnya yang jarang terangkat tulus, kini meretas senyum lembut. "Inikah yang disebut mimpi?", gumamnya.

_'Dunia mimpi itu sangat mengagumkan hyung. Indahnya bisa berkali lipat dari dunia nyata, begitu juga sebaliknya. Namun sayang itu semua semu, tak ada yang nyata. Namun…jika kau percaya dan memiliki tekad, kau bisa mewujudkannya'_

"Hahaha…aku bodoh sekali, jelas-jelas aku sedang di dunia nyata", Sungmin menatap sekelilingnya, "Tapi…apa benar seperti itu?"

Dia beranjak untuk mengambil hoddie dan smartphonenya.

"Apa benar seindah itu?", berdiri di atas kusen jendela.

"Aku….apa boleh bermimpi?", Sungmin melompat ke arah dahan pohon yang tumbuh di dekat jendela kamarnya. Berdiri dengan santai di atas dahannya sambil membenarkan letak syalnya.

"Apa aku bisa percaya?"

To be continued~

Review juseyo~~

Review seperti vitamin bagi seorang penulis. Review itu seperti sebuah motivasi bagi penulis.


End file.
